During well drilling and completion tubing or piping can be run into the wellbore of well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Tools or other assemblies can be run downhole and set by introducing a pressure in the tubing. If the tubing assembly includes screens or other openings, the openings can prevent a pressure seal between an inner area and an outer area of the tubing. Without the pressure seal between the inner and outer area of the tubing, an application of pressure in the inner area of the tubing can prevent a tool from setting in response to the application of pressure.